Loathe and Leaves
by Rainpetal
Summary: I suck at summaries XD but anyway this is about a pair who never talked before and by the time they finish they are in love
1. Simplicity is Bliss

Loathekit awoke. He stood up and looked around. He felt so alone in this world. Couldn't he just have one person who cared about him? What about someone he could care about? But, no. That was too much for him, and he couldn't find anyone, ever. He yowled in pain.

"Leafstain," he murmured, catching a glimpse of her from across camp. Leafstain gently walked over to him and she looked warmly at him  
"Yes..."

"Leafstain, are you alone in this world? Do you have someone you feel comfortable just...loving? If you do, you are so much luckier than me. I haven't had the chance to find someone like that." Loathekit rose his nose up to look at the moon. His head slowly rose until he was bathed in moonlight, looking gorgeous and amazing.

"I don't really have anyone" she said then she licked her black tabby stained pelt till it was glossier than the moon she licked her paw Loathekit brushed his dark gray fur against Leafstain. He immediately leapt backwards. He never showed emotion like that...ever. It scared him so much to show emotion. Being alone was all he had ever known and if that changed now…well, he wouldn't know how to feel about it. He'd just have to keep his distance. Leafstain laughed and licked his dark gray pelt she licked his muzzle and nose. This display of affection frightened Loathekit. But he loved it. He touched his nose to Leafstain's. He began to share tongues with her. He nudged her playfully. He laughed. He had never known what feeling affection for anyone, anyone at all, felt like. Now he did. But he could never be with Leafstain. She was a warrior, he was a kit! Leafstain felt a feeling the same she brushed his nose with tail she licked his ear gently her feathery whiskers and warm breath touching it. Loathekit was shocked that anyone could feel this way. He thought love was just...a word. It could never happen to him. But he was starting to wonder--had it happened? Loathekit brushed his tail against her neck, signaling for her to follow him. He slowly began to walk away. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he wanted to get away somewhere with Leafstain. There, they could talk without all the people in the world that didn't care about him or Leafstain bothering them. She followed thinking  
Mousebrain how could you love a kit oh but you do

Quietly, Loathekit stopped and said,

"Is it safe for us to go outside camp? Everyone is in their den. Would you rather stay here, behind some bramble or a rock? I-I'd like to talk to you. You know, get to know you better. I've never felt the same way with anyone else as I feel with you. It's an indescribable feeling. But, I don't know." He suddenly looked at Leafstain long and hard. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He looked up at her. "Umm… You can pick where to go..." "I would like to leave camp I feel the same you are so handsome and sweet" Loathekit glanced around camp. He saw no one. He looked at her. "Umm…You…first I want to make sure you get out safely" He waved his tail toward the exit. He cared about her so much. He'd probably get exiled if anyone in this Clan did something to hurt her. He thought about what he'd do to them...ouch...

"Okay" she said and started walking out of camp looking to make sure Loathekit was safe she would spill rivers of blood to keep him safe Loathekit darted after Leafstain. He was sure no one saw them. He saw hoping no one saw them.

"Hey Leafstain?" he muttered. "Let's keep...this...secret for a while. I mean, well, I don't know. The other cats would think I was a bad kit, and I don't want them thinking that. No telling what other Clans would find out and use against us."

"I know everyone would kill me for loving you" she shuddered  
she playfully tackled him she was a small-cat so it was like a young apprentice tackling an older kit she licked his face and she rubbed his belly with her paws Loathekit leaned up and licked her face, very gently. She was so beautiful. He could just get lost in her eyes...

"I don't understand why I love you. I just asked you a simple question. Your answer, it was so simple. Then I knew, I...couldn't explain my feelings for you. But they were just…amazing. I need you." Her amber eyes glowed she gently licked his small face back and caressed his body in her chest  
"Me neither I love your presence your standing next to me makes the bad feelings evaporate into mist your amazing I love you I need you "Loathekit stared at Leafstain.

"I-I am shocked that you feel the same. I mean--well, I don't know. I just...I want to be able to love you. But, see, we could never be. ...Could we?" Loathekit's dark gray pelt was washed in early morning light. Cats were surely emerging by now. He was scared now.

"I want to love you so badly" Leafstain said

"I want us to be" she finished "I want there to be us too…but…well, is it possible? Are we allowed to be mates with so many other...err...options, I guess you'd say? I love you too much to let you go." Loathekit ran his tail gently across Leafstain's back. He was shocked that she felt the same way he did. He was so happy!

"I have options" she started

"But I love you" Leafstain purred she gently licked his face Loathekit loudly purred. The fact that she, the beauty of the Clan could ever love him, the...well…kit who had never been favored because of his looks.

"I...we…better go. Before someone catches us, you know? Err--we shouldn't let everyone know about us just yet, do you think?" Loathekit whipped around quickly.

"Oh no," he murmured. "Meet me tonight, right here, at sun-down. At least try. Please. Goodbye. We probably won't see each other much between now and then." Loathekit licked her face gently before hurrying off. "WHAT?" he called grumpily.

"I will" she said and went to camp  
Marizpankit ran to him  
"Hi..."

"Hey," said Loathekit. "What do you…err...need?" No one ever wanted to associate with him except Leafstain which is why he asked that. "Something wrong?" Marizpankit purred  
"I want to prove that you love me to my friends" she said Leafstain was watching them fire in her eyes she growled silently

"What?!" yelped Loathekit. "WHAT are you talking about?" He hissed. He had to make sure he said nothing about Leafstain. What in the name of Star-Clan was going on, though? Love...Marizpankit? Umm, not quite. Should he play along? Or disagree? He moaned quietly. Leafstain walked in looking right at him  
"Sister Mom probably wants you" she said trying to hide her anger  
Marizpankit shrugged and went into the nursery Loathekit, frightened, looked at Leafstain. He shook his head and headed to the nursery to try to find out what was going on. He snuck through the brambles quietly. Leafstain followed him but to see her mother  
Batteredflower croaked a hi to her daughter Loathekit wondered if Batteredflower was alright. She hadn't talked much lately, as he had not noticed before. He sighed. Batteredflower then closed her eyes and rolled limply to her side she was dead Leafstain gasped and touched her mother she felt cold  
"No Mother! Please wake up...Please!" Loathekit dashed in. He saw the cat, Batteredflower, who used to take care of him when his mother wanted some relaxation. He gasped. Leafstain was crying hard she tried to wake up her mother she was saying  


"Please no Mother wake up!!" Leafstain shivered and cried Loathekit rushed to Leafstain's side.

"Shh…, shh, I'll go get the medicine cat. Calm down now, shush..." Leafstain calmed and she stopped crying but she still licked her mother Loathekit rushed to the den. No medicine cat. He gasped. He ran back to Leafstain.

"I don't know where the medicine cat is." Leafstain was tearing up Loathekit shuffled his paws and licked Leafstain's face. "Calm down now, please please please. It's okay. Shh…" He wondered if other cats were staring. If they were, it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was making sure that Leafstain was alright. Marizpankit and Sharpmoon both stared with mouths open  
Leafstain smiled through her tears and gently lovingly licked Loathekit's face Loathekit brushed his face against Leafstain's. His tail was wrapped around her shoulder to let her know he'd always be there. His baby was so important to him. He looked over at Marizpankit and Sharpmoon. They were astonished. What did it matter anymore? So much for not letting anyone know about them. Sharpmoon bellowed  
"What is the meaning of this"


	2. A very Productive day

Leafstain just licked her baby's chest and muzzle. She didn't care about it anymore she just missed her mother and needed Loathekit. Loathekit licked her ears whispering "Shh…its okay baby let it out my beloved Leafstain" He snuggled his body into hers and rocked back and forth to comfort her he licked her forehead softly and gazed into her beautiful blue orbs, most cats called eyes. Being the bossy fur-ball he is Sharpmoon said again

"What is the meaning of this!" then Marizpankit growled "Can't you see the most handsome kit in the clan and the clan's biggest hussy are mates" she spat the last word and leapt onto Leafstain biting down on her black neck

"You…"Loathekit growled and he leapt onto Marizpankit his green eyes shining with visible rage he bit her neck and in a matter of seconds she was dead he threw her to the side and growled

"Are you contradicting our love too Sharpmoon" Sharpmoon cleared his throat

"Yes Leafstain this is sick and wrong on so many levels of thinking now Loathekit return to your mother Leafstain we are going straight to Newtstar about this" he said and roughly kicked her this made Loathekit mad he jumped onto Sharpmoon and swiftly blinded him and deafened him. He ran straight to Leafstain cooing

"My love are you alright" Leafstain smiled gently smiled and licked his handsome face then her eyes glowered

"Yes I am now let's bury Marizpankit and make up a story about Sharpmoon" she said grabbing the dead body of Marizpankit and she swiftly buried her. Loathekit went to Newtstar and said

"Newtstar there is something wrong with Sharpmoon he won't respond to me" Leafstain walked over to them

"I will go see" Newtstar said concerned for his deputy friend and littermate. Many moments later with the help of Shadowwolf he grimly went up to the High-rock

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-rock for a clan meeting" he announced when the clan gathered he continued

"Apparently Sharpmoon because of something unexplained…" The clan waited

"Is Blind and deaf so I must pick a new deputy…I say these words before Star-Clan so that they may here and approve my choice…Leafstain will be the new deputy of Snow-Clan" he finished

"Leafstain, Leafstain" the clan shouted she was popular among the clan and a good choice of deputy Loathekit took up the call loudest of all everyone stared at him for a second but then but then turned their attention to back to Newtstar

"Also we have one new apprentice to make…Loathekit come forward"

"Loathekit you will now be known and Loathepaw. Leafstain you have done superb work with Waterlight and now I ask you once again pass on your loyalty and love onto Loathepaw" he finished and the clan especially Leafstain called out

"Loathepaw, Loathepaw" as everyone went back to their duties Loathepaw whispered in her ear with a flirty voice

"So you want to work on Loyalty or Love" she playfully answered

"Love…and I know the perfect spot" she led him to a shaded spot in the woods she sat on a bush of moss she patted the empty space next to her he jumped on and batted her flank she rubbed his belly and they mated. When they finished both were panting hard smiling and making lovey dovey faces. Leafstain said joyfully

"Did you enjoy that? Because I sure did!" she gazed at him with her sapphire eyes and he replied

"That was awesome! You're the best" then he tenderly licked her nose

"Thanks" she purred and then said

"We'd better get back to camp"

Everyone in camp was mourning. One brave kit by the name of Dapplekit stepped up to Leafstain her face slicked with tears she was Newtstar's daughter

"Newtstar was hunting and his head got caught in a fox-trap…he is dead…you are leader"

Leafstain stood in shock she couldn't move finally when Loathepaw licked her head was she able to take it in she cried

"No…Newtstar…No!" then she wearily walked up to High-rock

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-rock for a clan meeting"

The all gathered at her call she let it sink in that she was a leader

"Before I go to the Moon-pool to meet with Star-Clan I must appoint a new deputy…I say these words before Star-Clan so that they may here and approve my choice…Waterlight will be the new deputy of Snow-Clan"

Waterlight looked so elated she said

"Thank you Leafstain for this honor" the clan chanted

"Waterlight, Waterlight!"

Then Leafstain whispered in Loathepaw's ear

"Come with me…" Loathepaw felt elated he would share in her life changing experience he licked her ear tenderly when on body looked and licked her on her nose passionately then together tails intertwined they padded to the Moon-Pool

When they arrived they gasped in unison the marveling allure of the Moon-pool was too great to resist. Together they licked the water and fell into a sleep

When Leafstain and Loathepaw awoke they saw a misty clearing and a high ledge where a circle of 8 stars was hanging in the sky they all said

"Leafstain are you ready to receive your nine lives" She nodded nervously fear shining in her blue gaze Loathekit batted her ear with his tail tip encouragingly. They stared at a falling star when it landed on the ledge it exploded star dust flying everywhere when it cleared a gray cat with yellow eyes stepped forward

"With this life I give you the loyalty to do what you know to be right use it to follow your heart" her heart felt like it was soaring and when it faded she was lulled and happy

"Thank you Graystar" she purred and licked her paw she saw the next star come forward it did not explode instead it came forward fast and lovingly and she came to a stop a frosty white pelt and frosty green eyes emerged she touched her nose to Leafstain's head she said

"With this life I give you hope use it well to find light through the darkest days" she smiled. This life shot through into Leafstain's pelt and tingled like thunder she struggled to stand which brought Loathepaw to her side. As her pain faded her mother said

"I am so proud of you daughter" Batteredflower licked Leafstain's ears

"Thank you mother" she purred and Batteredflower stepped back

After 4 cats a blue one (Bluestar) giving her nobility a fiery one (Firestar) giving her ability to heal wounds caused by argument a tortoiseshell (Spottedleaf) giving her appraising for the deeds of her clan mates and a lion like cat (Lionheart) giving her the life of courage two cats stepped up

"With this life I give you bliss use it well during the turmoil's during the darkest hour" the first cat said touching noses with her. Leafstain said

"Thank you my dear sister Primrose I miss you" she said and Primrose faded away only to be replaced by Newtstar

"Welcome my kit apprentice warrior and deputy I knew I would speak these to you today…with this life I give you the wilingess to learn from your clan mates" he said and he bowed then Loathepaw piped up

"Where is the ninth cat to give Leafstain her life"

Newtstar pointed with his tail to Loathepaw

"Since you love her so much you get to give her the last life" he said and Loathepaw stepped up

"With this last life I give you love, use it well to care for your clan family friends and…me" he touched his nose to her ear gently and as the life surged in her all nine cats started to chant

"Leafstar, Leafstar… Leafstar, Leafstar!"

Leafstar purred and she gently licked her paw and snuggled close to Loathepaw as they faded away to the waking world

"That was amazing" Leafstar breathed but Loathepaw was fast asleep she smiled and gently groomed his fur and soon plunged into a dreamless sleep

Leafstains POV

I gently nudged my mate awake the next day his fur was messy and I said

"We need to wake up want to take a swim"

"Do we have to my love" he asked joking because I can tell he wanted to

"Yep as your leader I command you as your leader" I giggled and I jumped into the moon pool he followed after me and he then meowed

"My angel I don't know if I could ever live without your smiles licks giggles anything you're my baby"

"And you're my sunshine" I purred then dove under and floated to the other side with a golden ray of light shining on my fur and a wreath of lilies fell onto my head in a circlet he laughed and he said

"My angel" I purred and saw his fur glow with water beads cascading his body

"My sunshine" he looked at himself and suddenly he jumped up with great force high in the air with shock he landed with a thud on the rocky ground near the shore I jumped out immeaditely and I shook his body which was limp

"Loathepaw my sunshine No!!"


End file.
